O pior e melhor dia de minha vida
by Jaqueline Granger
Summary: Completa Rony e Hermione, após terminarem Hogwarts, começaram a trabalhar no Ministério da Magia. Suas vidas se tornaram opostas, mas não distantes. Fic RHr


NA: Esta é uma fic R/H bem simplezinha. Eu fiz quando no site da Lany e da Dany elas fizeram um concurso de fics de natal... Eu não ganhei o concurso, mas acho que ela está bem legal... heheh.

Narra os encontros e desencontros destes dois, anos após terem terminado Hogwarts.

Beijinhos e boa leitura!

O pior e melhor dia de minha vida 

Shortfic by Jaqueline Granger.

A neve começou a cair lentamente; o tempo esfriava a cada minuto. As ruas do centro de Londres estavam apinhadas de pessoas que faziam suas compras de fim de ano em cima da hora. Era véspera de natal e o clima de festas contagiava a todos.

Crianças namoravam as vitrines de lojas de brinquedos na Center British. Casais passeavam de mãos dadas pelas ruas. Jovens conversavam animadamente em pubs aconchegantes.

- Como se eu ligasse.

- Você deve ser traumatizado, cara. Só pode ser esta a explicação. – disse o outro com um tom divertido na voz.

- Traumatizado, nada. O que acontece é que não vejo graça neste clima natalino.

- Olha só estas crianças trouxas como estão sorrindo. Natal deixa as pessoas mais felizes.

- Não a mim. – respondeu o ruivo com uma voz cabisbaixa – Não vejo felicidade em passar esta época sozinho, sem família e em um emprego que eu não desejaria a ninguém.

- Ah, Rony! Deixa disso. – disse já descendo do ônibus junto com o amigo.

Rony e Tom entraram na apertada cabine telefônica em um beco isolado da cidade.

- Seu mal é falta de mulher, colega! – Tomas falava enquanto discava 62442.

- Pára de falar besteiras e disca logo isso aí. Está apertado.

Neste momento uma voz feminina perguntou seus nomes e o assunto que estavam indo tratar no Ministério da Magia.

- Tomas Ronam e Ronald Weasley, Serviços gerais.

- Serviços gerais... chuncp... – Rony repetiu num tom de voz desanimado.

Rony sentiu ser afundado vagarosamente pelo chão como se estivesse em um elevador ao contrário. Detestava sua vida, seu serviço, o Ministério... tudo. Há muito não acordava com tão pouco ânimo. Ouviu um grito feminino vindo de fora da cabine:

- Esperem! Segurem o elevador!

Mas já era tarde, pois Rony já estava até o pescoço abaixo do solo.

Nunca estivera tão animada com o Natal. Parecia que tudo estava dando certo nestes últimos dias. Estava animada, na verdade não se lembrava de ter acordado de tão bom humor há tempos.

Por todo o caminho Hermione olhava encantada para as pequenas crianças brincando nas ruas e para os casais apaixonados. Até o único assunto que a deixava melancólica, o fato de ter quase trinta e nunca ter se casado, não a incomodava hoje.

Era Natal e em Natal tudo dá certo! Pensara que passaria as festas sozinha em seu apartamento próprio perto do Beco Diagonal, como em todos os anos, mas nesta noite ela iria para a casa dos pais. Já estava combinado, passaria um natal totalmente trouxa; com direito à canções natalinas e peru assado. Ela adorava magia, mas precisava de descanso. "Ser uma bruxa bem sucedida às vezes cansa.", pensou seriamente.

Caminhou quase que maquinalmente até a cabine telefônica de sempre. Não estava prestando realmente muita atenção no caminho, foi levada por seus pés.

- Que droga, o elevador já está descendo. – pensou alto a uns metros de distância da passagem para o Ministério - Esperem! Segurem o elevador!

Mas neste momento viu que já era tarde. Xingou mentalmente os bastardos que estavam na cabine, mas resolveu que nada estragaria seu dia. Entrou e digitou alegremente os números de acesso. Uma voz feminina e fria soou dentro da   
cabine claramente:

- Bem-vinda ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, diga seu nome e assunto.

- Hermione Granger, Direito Mágico Internacional.

- O Ministério da Magia lhe deseja um bom dia, Srta Granger.

Hermione desceu no quinto andar e quase foi atropelada por sua secretária.

- Srta Granger! Srta Granger...

- Calma, Anne. O que houve? – perguntou achando graça do desespero da mulher a sua frente.

- Lissy Kudson esteve aqui procurando por você.

- E isso é motivo de tanta excitação?

- É que não parecia ser algo como uma visita casual.

- Como assim? – Hermione se mostrou mais interessada agora.

- Ela passou aqui e perguntou por você, aí eu disse que estava para chegar e ela pediu que te avisasse para passar na sala dela assim que estivesse no Ministério. – Anne parecia eufórica agora – Ela comentou algo sobre resolver umas mudanças de cargos agora que Meridiana Largo saiu do Ministério da Magia. Ouvi dizer que ela está cotando seu nome para ocupar o cargo.

Isso seria ótimo! Seria o melhor presente de Natal de todos! Hermione esperava pelo cargo de Advogada Principal em Relações Mágicas Internacionais há muito tempo. Sabia que muitos a invejava por ter subido na carreira tão depressa em apenas cinco anos, mas suas aspirações ainda não haviam chegado em seu patamar ideal.

- Acho melhor ir vê-la agora, não?

- Sim. Irei agora mesmo. Mas não quero que fique espalhando por aí esta história, Anne. Tudo isto são somente especulações, nada confirmado.

- Sei disso, Srta Granger. Não falarei nada a ninguém, mas ficarei aqui torcendo para que tudo dê certo!

- Eu também, eu também. – disse Hermione já saindo apressada em direção à sala de sua chefe. – Oh, perdão! – se desculpou quase correndo após esbarrar em um bruxo que varia o chão de seu andar.

**__**

Detestava seu uniforme! De todas as coisas que mais detestava de seu emprego, o uniforme laranja era o cúmulo. Não ligava de servir as pessoas, já se acostumara em limpar diversos andares do prédio, mas o uniforme realmente o chateava.

- Você está de um péssimo humor hoje, hein?

- Este é meu humor normal, Tom.

- Imagina só o mal humor! Vamos, hoje eu deixo você escolher primeiro. – disse apontando um armário enferrujado cheio de produtos de limpezas e vassouras.

- Nossa, você melhorou muito meu humor. – Rony falou com extremo sarcasmo.

- Anda, escolhe logo!

Rony pegou uma velha vassoura de piaçaba, que perto das outras parecia ter sido feito há pouco tempo, e alguns baldes, produtos de limpeza e panos manchados. Olhou com desgosto para a imundice de alguns panos úmidos que teria que usar, mas sem muita escolha pegou alguns.

- Quais serão seus andares hoje?

- Estou na equipe da Bonnes.

- Você sempre tem sorte! – Rony reclamou com uma careta no rosto – Os últimos andares são os menores.

- Qual você estará hoje?

- Sexto e quinto.  Detesto limpar o sexto andar com todos aqueles pó de flu.

- Deixa eu ir, Rony. Te vejo mais tarde, não é?

Rony pensou por alguns instantes antes de responder, era como se buscasse  boas palavras para dizer.

- Na verdade acho que não.

- Você não ceiará conosco? Meg ficará furiosa!

- Peça desculpas a sua mulher, mas eu prefiro ficar em casa mesmo.

- Vai passar o Natal sozinho? Não seja tolo, vá para minha casa e coma uma boa comida para variar.

- Não estou com ânimo para cear e comemorar.

- Rony eu preciso ir, mas pense no assunto e depois me diga o que decidiu, okay?

O bruxo meneou a cabeça, mas sabia que sua resposta permaneceria a mesma. Tom era um bom amigo, na verdade depois de Harry ele era o melhor, mas não se sentiria bem em sentir inveja da vida perfeita que ele levava. Rony sentia-se mal sempre que visitava o amigo... Tantas crianças, uma esposa gentil, um lar amoroso... Tudo o que Rony sempre desejou para si.

Pegou sua vassoura de piaçaba e rumou em direção ao quinto andar. Identificou-se ao passar pela recepcionista e começou sua árdua tarefa pelas prateleiras, passando depois pelas mesas, ao chão imundo e enfim para os vasos de porcelana, que mais pareciam de barro pelo peso. Pensava em como ficaria feliz se tivesse tomado outro rumo em sua vida. Quem sabe hoje não seria um famoso jogador de quadribol? Ou um comentarista em partidas famosas? Mas não, ele estava ali... Limpando o chão para os outros passarem e nem notarem sua presença.

- Oh, perdão! – disse uma bruxa após esbarrar nele. Rony nem levantou os olhos, já era bastante insignificante, não precisava encarar ninguém para ver o olhar de piedade de todos.

Recolheu a vassoura  e o balde do chão e continuou seu enfadonho serviço sem nem ao menos tirar os olhos do chão. "Vida ingrata! Pelo menos daqui a pouco irei para casa e dormirei até a metade de amanhã!".

**__**

- Estava me procurando, Kudson? – disse Hermione após bater de leve na porta.

- Sim, entre e sente-se. – disse a bruxa cordialmente.

Hermione não conseguia esconder sua ansiedade. Não queria se encher de esperanças, mas sabia que tinha feito um trabalho à altura para ocupar o cargo. Já imaginava o orgulho que seus pais sentiriam quando chegasse hoje a noite e contasse a eles a novidade.

- Você bem sabe que Meridiana Largo precisou sair do Ministério, não?

- Sim, eu soube e sinto muito.

- É claro que ela precisava cuidar de sua vida e já estava mais do que na hora dela descansar. Mas não foi para comentarmos a vida de Largo que mandei te chamar aqui, querida.

- E sobre o que quer falar?

- Sobre seu desempenho no Departamento. A senhorita tem se mostrado uma excelente advogada, Granger.

Um elogio vindo daquele patamar era tudo que Mione poderia sonhar!

- Muito obrigada, não sei o que dizer.

- Diga somente que aceita o cargo que pertenceu a Largo e seja a Advogada Principal em Relações Mágicas Internacionais.

Aquilo era um sonho sendo realizado! Sempre esperara por esta realização em sua carreira! Hermione não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Apenas deixou um largo sorriso aflorar em seus lábios e agradeceu dizendo que "não iria decepcioná-la".

- Para seu primeiro caso eu preciso que você junte todos os dados que temos sobre o caso dos Villmonts. Este caso se transformou em um espetáculo agora que caiu na boca da mídia e eu quero tudo perfeito para a primeira audiência.

- E quando será?

- Semana que vem. Para ser mais sincera: daqui a cinco dias.

Hermione sabia que era pouquíssimo tempo para conseguir juntar todo o material, mas não podia falhar em seu primeiro trabalho no novo cargo.

- Anne, pesquise tudo sobre Antony e Bettisy Villmonts. – disse Hermione quando passou direto pela mesa da secretária.

- E onde posso encontrar isso, Srta? – perguntou após entrar correndo a passos curtos por causa do salto alto e a saia justa.

- Temos todo o caso guardado no arquivo central.

- Não, não temos.

- É claro que temos, Anne. Eu mesma arquivei tudo há quase um ano.

- Senhorita, estou dizendo: todos os arquivos foram removidos após aqueles ataques que o Ministério sofreu.

- E onde foram parar este material todo? – Hermione parecia ter perdido um pouco da compostura do início.

- Provavelmente está no galpão do primeiro andar.

- E o que eles estão fazendo lá? – sua paciência estava no limite.

- Estão todos os arquivos com menos de dois anos lá. Os outros estão passando por magia de conservação e preservação de patrimônio. 

- Vou lá agora mesmo, pois quero resolver tudo isso antes de viajar para minha mãe. – ela já estava se levantando e indo em direção à porta.

- É o horário da limpeza, Srta.

Hermione realmente estava perdendo sua animação do início do dia. Estava começando a pensar que ter ganho a promoção não tenha sido a melhor coisa. "Nada vai estragar meu dia... Nada vai estragar meu dia... Nada vai estragar meu dia.", repetiu forçando um sorriso no rosto.

- Está certo, eu esperarei até o fim do dia. Antes de ir embora eu irei até o primeiro andar.

**__**

Já passava das seis da noite e Rony voltava para a salinha onde deixara suas roupas. Estava exausto e o que mais queria no momento era tirar seu uniforme laranja, pegar sua mochila e ir para sua casa com aluguel atrasado em um bairro de  subúrbio trouxa.

Caminhou quase invisivelmente pela onda de funcionários do Ministério que saiam às pressas para passar o Natal ao lado de suas famílias.  Rony só era notado quando alguém achava que ele estava no caminho e esbarravam nele.

Chegou na salinha do primeiro andar mais aliviado, pois sabia que faltava muito pouco para sair daquele lugar horrível – somente o tempo de trocar de roupa. Abriu o armário de ferro com um grande esforço, pois além de cansado, a porta enferrujada não ajudava muito.

Fechou a porta do armário e levou um susto ao olhar para o lado; uma pessoa que ele conhecia muito bem estava parada exatamente ali.

- Senhor Crabble. – Rony nunca se acostumara a chamar aquele gorducho de "senhor", mas infelizmente ele era seu superior.

- Fico feliz que tenha te encontrado, Weasley. – o sorrisinho naquele rosto redondo não parecia cheio de boas intenções.

- Por quê?

- Estamos na véspera de Natal, você bem sabe, e todos os funcionários deste setor terão que ir para suas casas e cearem com suas famílias.

- Desculpe, mas o que isso tem a ver comigo? – Rony queria transformar Crabble em uma lagartixa pelo simples fato de ter atrapalhado sua saída.

- Como você sabe, o Ministério nunca fica sem ninguém. O Quartel dos Aurores, o Departamento de Transporte Mágico e principalmente Comitê de Desculpas para Trouxas não podem parar nesta época do ano.

Rony começara a se irritar realmente com seu Supervisor. Queria ir para casa, comer uns sapos de chocolate, assistir aos especiais de natal que passava na tv trouxa e não ficar ali ouvindo coisas que já sabia há mais de cinco anos em que trabalhava no Ministério.

- Sim eu sei, mas eu pergunto novamente: o que isso tem a ver comigo?

- Preciso de pessoas que fiquem fazendo hora extra aqui durante esta noite.

- Espero que você não tenha pensado em mim.

- E por não? Você é um dos únicos funcionários que é solteiro, com exceção é claro do aleijado do Douglas White e da lésbica da Laura Hysc.

Seu ouvidos o estavam enganando: não podia ficar nem mais um segundo ali. O Ministério era o último lugar do mundo no qual Rony queria passar o Natal. Não que se importasse muito com isso, mas o Ministério da Magia já o irritara o bastante por cinco anos. Queria um descanso.

- Não quero... Quer dizer, não posso! Preciso ir para casa descansar, pois estou morrendo de dor no corpo. Tem também minha gatinha – Rony nunca teve gato em toda sua vida - que morrerá de fome se eu não for embora.

Crabble pareceu refletir por um momento e então falou: - Está certo, já que você tem tantos afazeres não o escalarei para o serviço. Só fico me perguntando quem seria melhor para o lugar... Ah, talvez Tomas Ronam seria perfeito.

Rony sabia que isso era um golpe baixo daquele ex-sonserino. Não podia permitir que seu amigo passasse a noite de Natal longe de sua família.

- Não, está bem eu fico. – disse a contragosto.

- Certo. Então trate de aprontar as coisas e de se encaminhar para a Sala de Manutenção.

- O quê?! – ele sabia que a Sala de Manutenção era o terror de todos os funcionário de serviços gerais, pois toda a parte elétrica e hidráulica do Ministério ficava ali e, conseqüentemente, era o pior lugar de se limpar. – Aquele lugar é horrível. Não há mais alguém a quem você possa passar esse serviço?

- Há, mas quero você.

Podia torturá-lo com um terrível feitiço, cortar lhe a cabeça com uma lixa de unha, transformá-lo num Troll... Ninguém jamais saberia que ele tinha feito isso, mas a única coisa que Rony disse foi:

- Há que horas começo?

**__**

Já passara das seis horas e como de costume Hermione ficara trabalhando em "seus assuntos importantes". A jarra ao seu lado já não tinha mais nem vestígios de café.

- Com licença, Senhorita Granger.

- Entre, Anne. – disse ela sem tirar os olhos de um papel em suas mãos.

- Já passa do horário... Será que posso ir embora ou a senhorita precisará de algo mais?

Hermione esquecera completamente do horário, como sempre fazia, e só se deu conta disso quando Anne terminou de falar.

- Desculpe, Anne, me esqueci completamente das horas. É claro que pode ir. Eu mesma já vou indo também. Minha mãe daqui a pouco ficará preocupada. Vou só pegar minha bolsa.

- A senhorita vai passar no primeiro andar para pegar aqueles arquivos antes ir?

Neste instante Hermione se lembrou de que precisava pegar os arquivos do caso dos Villmonts.

- Realmente preciso ir embora, amanhã eu pego. – disse Hermione convicta.

- Então está certo. Vou indo, pois hoje será minha primeira ceia de natal como uma mulher casada. – disse a secretária já indo em direção à porta – Ah, lembrei... Amanhã é feriado, senhorita. Só poderá pegar estes arquivos na sexta feira.

Sexta-feira? Sexta-feira era a dois dias. Hermione podia até atrasar uma tarefa um dia, mas não dois. Meio a contra-gosto ela decidiu dar uma passadinha no primeiro andar antes de ir para a casa de sua mãe. "Nada vai estragar meu dia", pensou alto.

**__**

Rony estava zangado, realmente zangado! Podia estar indo para casa agora, mas não... Estava indo para a casa de máquinas. E aquele uniforme... Ah, o uniforme estava o irritando imensamente. Só não o tirava e o rasgava ali mesmo, pois sabia que se isso acontecesse, seria descontado de seu holerite no fim do mês.

Abriu a porta de ferro após passar o cartão de identificação nela (o que lembrava muito os cartões magnéticos trouxas). Entrou na sala escura com dificuldade devido ao balde, vassoura e rodo que levava nas mãos.

Sua animação para o serviço era zero, mas como precisava limpar aquilo tudo, achou melhor começar logo.

O piso imundo parecia ser a tarefa mais fácil, pois os enormes fios de eletricidade que rodeavam o lugar estavam cheios de graxa e limpa-los exigia um extremo cuidado. Começou molhando o pano que trouxera no balde cheio d'água. Derrabou um pouco do desinfetante no chão. Gostou do aroma do produto de limpeza e pensou que era a primeira vez neste dia que gostava de algo. Antes que pudesse passar o rodo enrolado em um pano, pisou em falso no chão molhado de desinfetante. Rony caiu.

Aquilo já era demais para ele; cair após escorregar no produto de limpeza que acabara de passar já era muito! Sua irritação chegou ao extremo e precisava descarregar isso de alguma maneira! Começou a bater com o rodo em tudo o que estava a sua volta. A raiva de todo um dia, de todo um ano, de todo meio de década estava sendo descarregada ali.

Batia em tudo com tanta violência, que quase nem percebeu que após bater em uma caixa de força toda a luz que emanava do vidro da porta se apagou. Quando se deu conta, abriu a porta e viu que tudo estava escuro. Aparentemente, todo o Ministério estava no breu.

Caminhou com cuidado para fora da sala de máquina. Não conseguia enxergar nada e sua varinha estava no armário onde guardava suas roupas. Rony foi em direção à salinha onde deixara suas coisas, pois precisava arrumar esta situação antes que alguém soubesse que tinha sido ele a provocar aquilo.

Na escuridão, ele não via um palmo a sua frente. Caminhou às cegas pela saída da porta principal, mas sem perceber bateu o pé com força em uma aparente mesa. Sentia uma dor aguda no dedão do pé.

- Que merda! – xingava alto a situação que passava. Tudo estava dando errado. Com certeza este era o pior dia de sua vida.

Enquanto resmungava por causa da dor, ouviu uma voz feminina perguntar quem estava ali. Rony quis responder, mas só um muxoxo de desgosto saiu de sua boca. De repente, a voz gritou "Estupefaça!" e Rony sentiu seu corpo ser estuporado com força a metros de distância.

            Hermione desceu do elevador no 1º andar. Estava ansiosa por ir embora, mas sabia que se saísse sem resolver os problemas do trabalho, seu Natal seria péssimo. Caminhou por um corredor deserto de onde saiam diversas portas. Hermione nunca fora medrosa, mas aquele lugar lhe dava calafrios.

            Olhou com cuidado cada placa que estava nas portas e, após a terceira tentativa, achou o galpão ao qual sua secretária se referira. Entrou com cuidado e rapidamente achou os armários onde provavelmente estariam os arquivos que procurava.

            Passando os olhos nas etiquetas superiores que existiam nas pastas amarelas, onde estavam os documentos, achou uma com a legenda "Villmonts".

- Hoje realmente é meu dia de sorte. – pensou Hermione – Pronto, agora deixa eu sair daqui.

Ela arrumou os arquivos que havia bagunçado e guardou o que a interessava na bolsa. Caminhou até a porta, mas assim que saiu da sala, as luzes se apagaram. Hermione se assustou de súbito, mas mantendo seu alto-controle pegou sua varinha e proferiu um "Lumus!".

Nem com a ajuda da claridade que saia de sua varinha Hermione conseguiu localizar o caminho de volta; estava perdida naquele corredor comprido e deserto. Olhou para os lados e decidiu que não poderia ficar parada, era melhor procurar o caminho certo.

Caminhou a passos lentos, sempre iluminados pela varinha, por mais alguns minutos. Parando de fronte a uma larga porta, Hermione ouvi uma voz resmungar algo. Pensou se deveria investigar ou se deveria sair dali, mas resolveu que seria melhor averiguar a situação só para ter certeza que tudo estava bem.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou em um tom de voz firme, mas ninguém respondeu – Já perguntei: quem está aí?

Hermione ouviu a pessoa resmungar algo novamente e o calafrio que sentia aumentou. Achou ter tido a impressão de ver a sombra da pessoa a sua frente se aproximar e, num ato impensado, levantou a varinha e gritou:

- Estupefaça!

Ouviu o corpo em sua frente ser lançado fortemente contra a parede. Hermione caminhou rápido até onde se encontrava a pessoa estuporada e perguntou novamente quem era. Levando sua varinha iluminada até a direção do rosto da pessoa, reconheceu de imediato a face tão conhecida.

- Rony?!

- Quem é você? – Rony ouviu a voz perguntar novamente, mas estava muito zonzo para responder.

Então, sentiu uma claridade se aproximar de seu rosto e até que seus olhos se acostumassem com a luz, não enxergou nada. De repente ouviu uma voz familiar dizer seu nome. Não entendeu nada até o momento em que abriu por completo seus olhos e viu Hermione parada à sua frente.

- Mione?! – perguntou se ajeitando - O que faz aqui?

- Eu trabalho aqui.

- Impossível, _EU_ trabalho no Ministério há cinco anos.

Hermione se perguntava como aquilo podia ser possível; como depois de tanto tempo sem ver seu melhor amigo, seu primeiro namorado, ela podia encontra-lo desta maneira?

- Você trabalha aqui há cinco anos? Rony, então trabalhamos no Ministério o mesmo tempo. – Hermione riu da situação. Era muita coincidência para ser verdade. – Em que setor está? Departamento de Jogos e Desportos Mágicos?

Arrependeu-se no exato momento que terminou de dizer a última frase, pois o singelo sorriso que aflorava em meio àquelas sardas, desapareceu e deu lugar a um olhar constrangido.

- Rony Weasley, Serviços Gerais. – disse sem levantar seus olhos.

O simples fato de ver Hermione, a bruxa que mais amou em vida, ali do seu lado o vez esquecer todos os acontecimentos anteriores. Pensou até que Natal não era algo tão ruim assim.

Olhou-a e a achou linda! Estava mais velha, mais madura. Sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de tocar em seus cabelos e abraça-la forte, mas seu "mundo caiu" quando ouviu-a perguntar de que setor ele era.

Rony sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo naquele exato momento. Ser um fracassado na concepção de todos era ruim, porém aturável. Mas Hermione sentir pena dele, já era demais.

- Não sei porque esta tristeza, Rony. Sei que você merecia algo melhor, mas tenho certeza que só lhe faltou oportunidades.

- Oportunidades... hump...

- Você só sabe resmungar, não é? Pára de ter pena de si mesmo.

- Não tenho pena de mim mesmo. – Rony estava começando a se irritar com ela do mesmo jeito que sempre se irritara na época de escola. – Você diz isso, pois sempre foi a "senhorita perfeita".

- Eu sempre tive certeza do que quis, diferente de você.

- Certeza do que queria? Você nunca soube se realmente gostava de mim, Hermione.

- Sempre soube que te amava, Rony. E além do mais...

- Me amava?

O coração de Hermione "parou" quando ouviu suas próprias palavras ecoando em sua mente. "Eu disse que o amava?". Arrependeu-se imediatamente pelo que disse. Amava Rony desde sempre e esse sentimento nunca desaparecera nem esfriara dentro de si.

Não podia admitir isso a ele, afinal já se passara anos, quem sabe ele já não estava casado com outra bruxa? Quem sabe não tinha se apaixonado novamente? Não... Diria que o amou no passado e que agora seu coração pertencia a outro. Antes que pudesse dizer todas as coisas que passavam por sua mente, ouviu o ruivo dizer:

- Eu também te amava.

- E não ama mais? – Hermione se pegou dizendo.

Neste momento a luz voltou. Ambos se olhavam fixamente, mas constrangidos. O silêncio se tornou inconveniente, até que Hermione perguntou onde Rony passaria o Natal.

- Na minha casa, provavelmente.

- Sozinho? – era difícil não se comover com aquilo.

- Sim, não ligo muito para Natal, você sabe.

Hermione sabia que isso era mentira, pois Rony sempre adorara as comemorações de final de ano. Sem entender muito o porquê fazia isso Hermione perguntou se Rony gostaria de passar o Natal com ela em seu apartamento.

- Sim, eu adoraria. – ele respondeu após uns minutos de reflexão.

Rony odiava mentir para Hermione, mas odiaria admitir que cearia sozinho porque não tinha ninguém. Apesar de dizer que não gostava de Natal, sabia que ela não acreditara. Ela o conhecia muito bem para acreditar nesta história.

- Você não quer passar o Natal comigo, no meu apartamento? – ouviu-a perguntar.

Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Seu Natal seria maravilhoso se passasse ao lado dela. Não sabia o que dizer, não queria incomodá-la. Sem muito controle de suas palavras, ele respondeu que adoraria.

Realmente iria adorar ficar com Hermione tempo suficiente para matar a saudade que sentia dela. Sonhava com ela todas as noites, jamais a esquecera.

Os dois se levantaram e caminharam em direção à saída.

Para sua surpresa, Rony sentiu as mãos de Hermione segurar timidamente suas mãos. Seu coração disparou e só o que conseguiu fazer foi lançar a ela um sorriso encabulado, mas extremamente feliz.

Aquele era sem dúvida o melhor dia de sua vida!

Levantou-se e foi acompanhada por Rony. Ainda estava pasma com sua atitude. Como ela, que sempre fora tão equilibrada, poderia mudar o plano de passar o Natal com a família para cear com o ex-namorado que ainda amava?

Aquele dia estava realmente a surpreendendo. Agora tinha certeza de que nada poderia realmente estragar seu dia.

Caminhou uns passos ao lado de Rony e uma vontade incontrolável de toca-lo a tomou. Queria sentir àquela pele novamente. Como sentira falta dele!!! Sem medir muito seus atos, segurou as mãos de Rony de modo carinhoso, mas decidido.

Receou por um instante a reação do bruxo, mas aquele sorriso encabulado a tranqüilizou. Conhecia Rony muito bem para saber que ele estava feliz... Feliz como ela.

Aquele era sem dúvida o melhor dia de sua vida!

- Posso dizer uma coisa?

- Pode, claro.

- Adorei seu uniforme.

**_´¯·.¸¸»Fim«¸¸.·´¯_**


End file.
